


Because I Can

by Thishouseisaflyingcircus



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thishouseisaflyingcircus/pseuds/Thishouseisaflyingcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was only looking for a one-night stand, but he got so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _God damn it!_ I knew we should've put this off! _Alex_ , love...you okay?"

Miles leaned in and worriedly whispered to Alex while pretending to tune his guitar, playing an occasional short riff to excite the crowd. The audience was screaming, chanting, and clapping, as Alex stood with his hands on the mic, frozen, wide eyes scanning the building, cold sweat beading on his face.

_Mind you, Alexander, if you make one wrong move, or do anything to make my little girl unhappy, you will suffer..._

Alex gripped the mic tighter to steady his shaking hands, his eyes searching the faces looking back at him, looking for any threat. Zach and the others kept busy, adjusting their instruments, moving floor cords, stalling, giving Miles and Alex the time they needed before starting to play.

Miles rested a warm hand on Alex's shoulder and squeezed it, pulling Alex's ear close to his mouth, the crowd roared and Miles shot them his trademark wolfish grin.

"Al, let's stop this right now...cancel the tour...no problem...let's go away...whatever you need... _please_...I'll do anything for you...just talk to me... _please_..." Miles bent down briefly to adjust a pedal before popping up again and spitting out another quick riff and grin to the delight of the crowd.

Alex remained quiet, his eyes darting back and forth among the unfamiliar faces, not even registering Miles moving about.

_And don't think it will only be you suffering, my boy, I'd rather watch your pain as you see those you love cut down in front of you..._

"Alex, can you hear me? Are you feeling okay? Can I get you something to drink?"

 

**.o.O.o.O.o.**

 

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Alex looked up from the beer he was nursing at the bar and into a pair of gorgeous eyes smiling at him. He immediately pegged the girl as a model, maybe working for catalogues or small companies, nothing big. Either way, a leggy model who probably lived hard and partied harder.

_Perfect company for the night._

"No thanks, darlin', why don't you join me and let _me_ buy _you_ a drink for keeping me company tonight?"

The girls' eyes flared, hearing Alex's deep voice, and her smile broadened. Her eyes cast over him and his long, untidy hair and worn leather jacket, and she took a deep breath, getting high off the air that surrounded him, air that gave off a definite I-don't-give-a-fuck scent.

 _Perfect_.

Just what she was looking for.

"Well, aren't _you_ the sweetest thing ever with your cute, little accent? Let me just let my girlfriends know I'm being wooed by an English gentleman..."

"Be sure to tell them a Southern belle is trying to ply me with drinks in hopes of seducing me later..." Alex quipped and the girl cackled, before turning and making her way to a table filled with several other girls, all the model type, all drinking and smoking too much for their own good.

 

That seemed like ages ago, the night that Alex indulged and his entire world turned painfully inside out and upside down.

He had hooked up with the model that night, taking her back to his hotel room, and one night quickly extended into a long, sex-filled and drunken weekend.

Alex had nothing else going on, he'd just tied up some loose ends in New York, his band was on hiatus, and Miles was finishing up his tour abroad, so Alex decided some harmless recreation would keep him busy until Miles returned.

That harmless recreation was the only child and sole heir of a shipping empire. So, not quite the starving model that Alex had guessed, but a rich, spoiled girl who modeled simply out of boredom. She was privileged and lived a life of extreme luxury, all thanks to her father, who gave her anything and everything she wanted, and she wasn't the least bit ashamed to admit it.

And she wanted Alex.

He was perfect.

It was currently hip among her group of pretentious friends to have rockstar or foreign boyfriends instead of carrying around tiny dogs stuffed in over-priced, designer bags.

And Alex was both, rolled into one nice, tight package.

He would easily replace her now-forgotten pup.

 

The sex was great, how could it not be? She was all legs, tits, and ass, and she fucked like a bunny when high and sucked cock like a champ when bored.

Alex soon learned that she was nearly always high, and bored.

He enjoyed the weekend for what it was, a simple tryst and a few laughs, and the time finally came for them to head off in separate directions. She had pouted and begged him to stay another day, but Alex gently refused, citing his busy schedule ahead, including meeting up with Miles for business concerning their upcoming album release and then going on a lengthy world tour.

She still pouted, which was something he had noticed she did a lot in their short time together. She mentioned a few photo shoots she was scheduled to do and then joked that her very short affair with Alex would always be her favorite rock 'n' roll story to share.

And then she kissed him goodbye, hailed a cab, and was gone.

All in all, a decent weekend.

Miles would enjoy hearing all about it.

Alex boarded a plane to LAX and, roughly eight hours later, found her sitting against the front door to his house, smiling shyly, as though she had done something naughty and was eagerly awaiting her punishment.

Alex's stomach lurched and he had to force himself not to panic and dial 911.

_How in the hell did she find out where I live?_

_Why is she here?_

He thought he had made it perfectly clear it was over between them.

 

Apparently not.

She hugged and kissed him, excited to tell him that she had cancelled all of her upcoming shoots indefinitely, completely ignoring the fact that she and Alex had just parted ways, _for good_ , half a day earlier, across the country.

Alex tried to collect his thoughts as they stood on the porch. He couldn't freak out, that he knew for sure. He decided it was best to invite her in and explain again that this wasn't going to happen, wasn't going to continue, and then send her on her way.

He offered her a drink as they walked into the kitchen and Alex opened the fridge. He turned around to let her know what he had to offer and she dropped to her knees.

Alex wanted desperately to protest, wanted to grab her by the hair and pull her off him, telling her it was over, but it was a blowjob, after all.

And hey, _yay_ , blowjobs.

His body betrayed him and his cock hardened and dove into her willing mouth as he clutched the counter and focused on the inflatable beach ball that floated lazily in the pool, moving slightly in the warm California breeze.

"So, show me our bedroom. I need a shower." She demanded after swallowing him down and zipping him up.

 

" _Listen_ , we need to talk..." Alex gently pushed her off of his lap when she appeared from her shower and straddled him on the couch.

"What is it, love of my life?" She sounded chirpy, refreshed, and fuckin' delusional.

"We can't do this anymore, whatever you think this is. I thought we were clear in New York that it was just a one-time thing, I'm sorry if I mislead you...I called a cab...it should be arriving any moment..."

She played dumb and straddled him again, her hands making their way into his pants. Alex squirmed and grabbed her tightly by the wrists to keep them from moving deeper.

Her eyes flashed, not used to being denied.

"C'mon, Alex, what harm is there in extending the weekend just a little bit longer? I've got nothing to do right now, _except_ _you_..." Her hands struggled to reach his cock, to persuade him the best way she knew how.

Alex was firm.

"No, darlin'...it's over... _now_...you've got to go..."

She looked at him, unbelieving, and then flew off his lap, angry.

 

"Don't pull this shit on me, Alex! You can't just use me and toss me off to the side! I really thought we had something special!"

Alex's eyes widened, stunned by her words and sudden rage. He tried to explain again, to make her understand.

"I'm pretty sure we were using each other the last few days...isn't that what you announced to your friends in the bar that night? I was going to be your _rockstar quickie._..I'm good with that...and _special?_ Sure, it was fun and you're a great girl, but that's it. Let's just call it what it really was and part friendly, okay?"

The girl rushed into the bedroom and came out with her suitcase, fuming. A taxi horn blared from the front of the house.

"Don't fuck this up, Alex! I can see you're confused. I understand, honey, _true love_ is a scary thing, so I'm going to allow you some time to realize you don't want to end this...and, besides, _I'm_ the one who gets to decide when we're over... _not you_...I'll be back..."

She walked up to him, patted his cheek, and kissed him on the lips as he stood there, frozen in shock.

"I'm serious, babe, don't fuck this up...you'll regret it... _love you!_ "

And with those words, she was gone, slamming the door behind her and leaving Alex standing in the center of the room, trying to process what had just happened.

He quickly moved and dead-bolted the door.

_What in Hell did I get myself into?_

 

Alex's question was answered early the next morning as he made his way, bleary-eyed, to the door to stop the incessant pounding and ringing.

He looked out the peephole and saw the figure of a man in a suit, probably a courier from their record label delivering some final papers to be signed.

_Thank God it isn't her!_

Alex didn't think twice as he opened the door and was immediately pushed roughly back inside by the large man, followed quickly by another who quickly made his way through the house, checking the rooms. Once satisfied that Alex had been alone, he went to the open door and nodded, giving the okay to enter.

An older gentlemen entered the house, pinching and adjusting the cufflinks under his perfectly-tailored suit coat before sighing, completely put-out about the exchange he was about to have.

Alex was still being held by the first guy even though there was no need. He wasn't struggling or even putting up a fight, but instead was standing there, completely confused, wondering why three men he didn't know were suddenly in his house.

" _So_ , you're the asshole my daughter is currently obsessed with..."

The older gentlemen took off his expensive sunglasses and looked Alex over, rolling his eyes, shaking his head, and making a face as if he smelled something offensive.

"The child apparently got her questionable taste from her mother..."

 

Alex, still floored with the entire situation, assumed there had been a mix-up and these men had him mistaken for someone else, or had been given the wrong address.

Quite funny, if you thought about it, a comedy of errors.

"Listen, mate, I'm not sure why you and your goons felt the need to barge into my house and insult me, but you've got the wrong guy..."

That comment landed Alex in a headlock that smashed his face into the marble of his kitchen island. Alex began struggling, realizing the violent intent of his intruders.

"Well, _mate_ , please allow me to introduce myself, you stupid, fuckin' punk. I'm the father of the girl you've been putting your pathetic dick into. So, _let's review_ , you little piece of shit, do you know who I am _now?_ "

Alex struggled and bucked against the man who held him down, and then nodded.

"Yes... _okay_...I get it...you don't want your daughter associating with me... _no problem_...I tried breaking it off with her yesterday, but she wouldn't listen..."

The man chuckled.

" _Oh_ , that's where you're wrong, you stupid, little cocksucker!" The man's eyes gleamed when he saw Alex's eyes narrow at the insult.

" _Oh yes_ , I know all about you, Alexander David Turner from High Green, Sheffield. _Where shall I begin?_ Let's make it simple, shall we? Let me explain to you why the fuck I'm here, why I had to cancel two important meetings on the fuckin' East Coast because my little girl called me, crying her beautiful eyes out, because some British asshole is breaking her precious heart!"

The goon holding Alex prone over the counter slammed his head back into the cool surface, driving home the point the older man had just made.

 

" _Fuck! Okay, okay!_ Listen, there was a misunderstanding...I'm never seeing her again..." Alex's voice came out in huffs as he fought to escape the man's clutches.

The older man drew up close, furious, leaning into Alex's face where it was held down, spittle flying from his mouth as he yelled.

" _Jesus Christ_ , you're a fuckin' idiot! I don't want you to _leave_ my daughter, I expect you to do everything you can to keep her happy. Can your weak, little brain understand that? I don't want her calling me again, upset, crying, or even in a bad fuckin' mood, or I will blame you. _Got it?_ "

" _But_...your daughter and I... _we_...it...it isn't serious...wasn't meant to be serious...we were just having some fun..." The goon's fingers were boring into the back of Alex's neck and Alex was gulping for a lungful of air.

The man railed, moving back into Alex's face.

" _Well_ , Mr. Rockstar who likes to fuck my daughter for fun, your only job now is to make her happy, _do you understand?_ "

"It isn't serious...we..." His head was slammed back onto the marble and Alex groaned, seeing stars. The older man sighed, shaking his head.

"It's obvious you're a fuckin' imbecile, so let me see if _this_ might help to make things clearer..."

He held out his hand, and the goon standing next to him smirked as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his coat and handed it to the elder man.

The man opened the paper and read off an address.

_Alex's parents' address._

He read off another.

_Matt's address._

The man continued to read off several more until he was finished, folding it slowly and tucking it into his breast pocket.

"Is _that_ clear enough for you, Mr. Rockstar, or shall I go into fuckin' detail about the ages of the men, women, and children that live at those addresses and their daily routines? Would _hate_ to see any harm come to them."

 

Alex struggled wildly, trying to break free, enraged that these men were threatening those he loved.

"I asked you a question, fuckhead! Is that clear enough for you?"

Alex gave up, he was weak from exertion and emotion, and knew he was in no position to fight the man holding him nor negotiate with the other.

"No...I mean... _yes_...I understand...just... _why_...why are you doing this?"

The man smiled and the hard look on his face softened for a brief second.

"Because I can. Nothing brings me greater pleasure than my daughter's happiness, and for reasons unknown, you make her happy at the moment."

Alex closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath and understand what was happening, trying to understand the threats that had just been made not only to him, but to his friends and family as well.

"I _never_ want to deal with your fuckin' ass again, _do you understand?_ Make sure she gets everything she wants..."

One more strong push of his face into the counter and the three left quickly, leaving Alex reeling.

 

She returned later that day, entering the house and breezing by Alex nonchalantly with a smug grin on her face.

Alex politely greeted her and asked her to sit down, wanting to explain again that he had no intention of continuing things with her, but she simply flashed a smile and changed the subject.

Alex grew frustrated at her refusal to listen to him and he stormed to another room, needing time alone to figure out a solution to the mess, but she followed him and continued to do so relentlessly until he lost all patience and attempted to kick her out of the house.

She giggled and reminded him of her father, and the list he carried.

"He was bluffing...he wouldn't hurt them...I'll call the police...and let them know what you're doing..."

She laughed, a genuine, loud laugh at Alex's naïveté.

" _The police? Really, Alex?_ Do you have _any_ idea _who_ my father is? Anyway, don't test me, or him. I promise you, you _will_ live to regret it..."

Alex glared at her, but then apologized and sat down, helpless and speechless.

 

The next few days saw Alex trying everything he could to avoid the girl as much as possible and make her happy at the same time.

Luckily, the days were filled with shopping and Alex standing by, bored and quietly waiting, as she spent her father's fortune on clothes, shoes, and jewelry. They ate at all the exclusive restaurants, easily bypassing reservations and securing coveted tables by simply walking in and mentioning her father's name. They frequented trendy clubs and she insisted on posing for the paparazzi. She wanted to be seen, wanted everyone to witness her hanging on the arm of her rock 'n' roll bad boy.

It was the time at home that was the hardest.

Alex learned quickly that she had a bad habit of drinking to the point of unconsciousness, so he encouraged her vice, all day long, and successfully avoided her sexually by ensuring she passed out every night in his bed, while he slept on the couch.

She wasn't dumb though, and tried her best to corner and entice him, to rekindle what they had in New York. He was able to beg off during those first days, claiming he wasn't feeling well, and she believed him, getting high instead, but she was growing impatient, and horny.

On the third night he woke up on the couch with her mouth on his hard cock, and she quickly had him straddled and was grinding him deep inside her before he had time to pull away. He closed his eyes, trying to block out her moans and squeals of delight, and he cursed, hating how his body so readily betrayed him.

 

Miles came home the following day and Alex smothered into him as he stepped out of the concourse, clutching painfully onto him.

" _Oi_ , Alex! I missed you, too, love, but take it easy. There's plenty of time for roughhousing when we get home..." Miles smiled and winked at Alex before grabbing the back of his head and directing him into a slow kiss.

Alex pulled away and looked around, jumpy and frightened, his eyes searching out a safe place where they could have privacy, something he hadn't had in days.

" _Miles_ , we need to talk..."

He settled for dragging Miles into the nearest men's room and pushing him into a stall.

"Missed me that much, eh? Alright, I'm game!" Miles hung his travel bag on the hook and started undoing his belt.

"No, Mi...I mean... _yes, Mi_... _God!_... _yes!_...but we need to talk... _about a girl_..."

Miles had his belt undone and was working open the buttons on Alex's shirt, covering the newly exposed skin and his neck with wet, hungry kisses.

" _A girl, hmm?_ Always interesting..." Miles finished with Alex's shirt and started undoing his own buttons with one hand while palming Alex's cock, which had responded eagerly to Miles, with the other.

Alex moaned, in aggravation and desire, wanting to push Miles off and explain the craziness that was now his life, but having Miles touch him, just the way Alex loved, and to be able to touch Miles back after so long, was all the comfort Alex needed and longed for.

Things could wait just a little while more.

 

Alex braced himself against the side of the stall as Miles closed in and steadily pushed into him, kissing and biting down on his shoulder, grunting at the tight feel he had sorely missed.

" _God!_ You feel so good...missed you...missed this...so much..." Miles murmured and groaned when he could go no further. Alex moaned, eyes closed tightly, head falling slack, enjoying the fullness only Miles could provide.

" _Please_ don't tell me you got a girl pregnant..." He huffed, fingers tightening on Alex's hips.

"No... _no, Miles! C'mon!_ You know I'm always safe!" Alex gasped, shifting and tilting his hips for a better position.

"Don't tell me, she has a boyfriend. I'll fuckin' rip his head off if he's threatening you!" Miles growled as his knees bent, giving him the perfect angle to slam into Alex, eliciting a pleased grunt from the boy. Miles began a bruising pace, pounding into Alex and cursing anyone, and everyone, who dared to cause his Alex any harm.

"You're mine, Alex... _nobody_... _nobody_ threatens you... _nobody_ hurts you..."

Alex closed his eyes, taking what Miles was offering, lost in their world of want, feeling safe and protected. Miles would take care of this, he would make it better, he always did, Miles could do anything.

 

He then realized that he couldn't tell Miles about her.

 _Well_ , he could tell him _about_ her, just not the whole truth, that she was bat-shit crazy and her father was threatening to hurt the people he loved. Alex knew Miles would be furious and act out in anger, wanting to retaliate against the man's threats with threats of his own, and most likely getting hurt in the process.

No, Alex was going to have to keep this to himself and work it out on his own.

" _God!..._ _Miles...now...please_..."

Miles reached around and grabbed Alex's cock, spreading the abundant slick that had gathered at the tip before firmly running its entire length through his fist, applying the perfect pressure for Alex to come with a dirty moan after only a few strokes.

"That's my good boy...always ready for me...aren't you?" Miles smiled, murmuring into Alex's ear as the boy whimpered and shook through his release. Miles finished himself off after several rough thrusts, cursing as he spilled.

"I missed you so much, Mi..." Alex whispered, not wanting the moment to end, not wanting to be forced into dealing with reality.

"Missed you, too, Al...can't get enough of you..." Miles pulled him close, tonguing his shoulder and pressing his nose snugly into the back of Alex's neck.

 

"We...we should get going...she's circling the airport...waiting to give us a ride home...don't want her to get mad..." Alex appeared nervous and jittery, almost scared, and Miles wasn't sure if it was from having sex in a public restroom, or something else.

" _So_ , what's the deal with this bird? What did you need to tell me?" Miles gently pulled out and Alex whimpered at the loss. They both cleaned up and started dressing in the cramped space.

"Oh, _uh_...nothing...it's just...she's moved in...but just temporarily...until she finds a place..." Alex looked down as he tucked in his shirt, not wanting to make eye contact, hating that he was lying to Miles.

Miles stopped what he was doing and gently grabbed Alex's chin, turning it towards him.

" _Is that it? That she moved in?_ No problem, love, you know that...I'll just stay at my place...you can come visit me there..." Miles smiled and gave Alex a deep kiss.

Alex nodded, this was the only solution he could think of that would give him time to solve this problem, the only story that could explain their sudden living arrangement.

"Thanks, Mi...don't know what I was so worried about..."


	2. Chapter 2

She and Miles hit it off immediately, to Alex's horror.

He was relieved when she pulled up to the terminal's curb in good spirits, but before Alex could even comprehend it, she and Miles were laughing and teasing him, discussing cities they were both familiar with, and sharing gossip about several models they both knew.

Alex stared silently out the window in a daze, mortified that she had succeeded so quickly in charming Miles.

They pulled up at Miles' flat and Miles gave her a hug, promising to see her again soon, before he and Alex took his luggage inside.

Miles had him against the door as soon as it closed, his demanding tongue deep in Alex's mouth. Alex moaned at the contact and held on tightly to Miles' waist, pulling him closer, nearly climbing him for protection, not wanting to return to the car, his house, or her.

Miles pulled his face back, sensing Alex's clinginess.

"Come back tonight, pet...haven't had my fill of you, yet..." Miles giggled at his unintentional rhyme and pressed his entire body back into Alex's, cupping his ass and moaning, ready to take the boy apart right then and there.

 

Alex nodded, pushing Miles gently away, and reluctantly turned to go, knowing it would be nearly impossible for him to return because of her constant, close scrutiny.

Miles studied him and frowned, still unable to put his finger on why he was acting oddly.

" _Alex?_ You okay? You seem... _off_..."

Alex forced a small smile.

"I'm fine, Mi...so happy you're home..."

Alex opened the door and was just stepping through when Miles reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Oh, and Alex...she's a great girl...I can see why you're attracted to her..."

Alex nodded again, his heart pounding in his ears and his teeth clenching as he struggled to ignore his conscience that was screaming at him to tell Miles everything so they could solve the problem together.

But he couldn't risk it.

He couldn't take the chance of putting anyone he loved in danger.

"I love you, Mi..." He muttered before hurrying away, not wanting to keep her waiting any longer than necessary, not wanting to give her any reason to be angry.

 

Alex plotted the entire way home.

They picked up take-out Chinese on the way, and for the first time in days, Alex engaged her in conversation, hoping his plan would work and he could sneak away to be with Miles.

The key to the plan's success was wine, lots and lots of wine.

Alex kept topping off her glass at every opportunity and suggested watching a movie after they finished dinner, her choice. She was delighted with the sudden change in him, he was actually smiling and no longer sullen, was more present. 

She picked out a movie while Alex refilled their wine glasses and brought them, along with a new bottle, to the living room.

They drank and watched the film, and Alex acted like he enjoyed it when she snuggled up next to him, making him smile for a selfie. She eventually lay her head in his lap and he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists when she rubbed his crotch, promising a visit later, after the movie.

Just as planned, she passed out before the closing credits.

Alex slowly moved her head from his lap without disturbing her as he stood up from the couch. He looked down at her in disgust, muting the television and putting her mobile in the other room, not wanting any sounds to possibly wake her up while he was away.

"Sweet dreams..." He sneered into his whisper and was out the door and on his way to Miles with a triumphant smile on his face.

 

He and Miles dozed only briefly through the night, trying to make up for lost time, and Alex was exhausted, and sore, when he walked into the house early the next morning.

All he wanted was sleep.

A drinking glass flew by his ear and shattered against the foyer wall.

"Where the fuck were you all night?" She was enraged, hurling another glass in his direction.

"What the fuck!" Alex held up his arms to protect himself from yet another flying object from the kitchen.

"Who is she? I can't believe you would jeopardize what we have! You're destroying our relationship!" She was screaming and ugly-crying now, reaching blindly for anything nearby to hurt him with.

Tired and pushed to his limit, Alex snapped and rushed towards her, livid, his shoes slipping and crunching over broken glass, and he grasped her forearms to restrain her.

"This isn't a relationship! It never was! _We had sex_ , that's all, you stupid, delusional bitch!"

 

She wrenched herself away from Alex, still clutching a dish she had planned to hurl at him. She stilled and grew calm, eyeing Alex the entire time, then smiled and opened her fist, her fingers releasing the plate and letting it drop straight down, shattering at her feet.

"You're going to pay for that remark, Alex! _Oh_ , you're going to pay dearly! You're going to feel the same pain you've caused me! _Nobody_ makes a fool of me! I will _not_ be ignored!"

She ran into the bedroom, slammed the door, and locked the handle.

" _Great!_ I'll fuckin' pay! Name the price, take all my money, _I don't give a fuck!_ How about you punish me by getting the hell out of my house and never talking to me again, you crazy bitch!"

Alex pounded at the door, trying to hear if she was breaking more of his things, but there was only silence.

Frustrated, he kicked the door and cursed, before walking away and heading outside, hoping the heat of the day might help to calm him.

 

Alex eventually returned indoors and went straight to the bar, mixing himself a stiff drink before cleaning up the broken glass that littered the foyer and kitchen. He had just finished dumping the last pieces in the trashcan when his mobile went off.

It was from an unknown number.

"My daughter's upset, you piece of motherfuckin' shit!" The father growled into the phone.

"I can explain..." Alex tried to diffuse the man's anger.

"I've got no time for your fuckin' explanations. My daughter's unhappy. Do you understand what that means, Mr. Rockstar? I don't think you fuckin' do. In fact, I don't think you're taking _any_ of this very seriously. Apparently, actions speak louder than words, so I'll have to show you how fuckin' serious I am..."

" _No_...listen...it won't happen again... _please_...I will--"

The line went dead.

Alex panicked and ran to his bedroom, looking for her, but the door was wide open and the room was empty. He ran through the house and finally found her outside, lounging by the pool.

" _What the fuck did you do?_ " He screamed in her face, shaking her shoulders, drawing a small smile from her lips as she casually looked up from her magazine.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Alexander, dear. _I have an idea!_ Why don't you get dressed and take me somewhere nice for lunch? That would make up for all those mean things you said to me earlier. I forgive you, by the way, I know you didn't mean them."

 

The call came during lunch.

Alex jumped when his mobile vibrated and he snatched it up quickly, happy to see it was Matt calling.

"Hey, Matthew, I've been meaning to call you..."

"Alex, it's Breana..."

Alex sucked in a sharp breath.

" _Please_ , just tell me he's okay..." Alex choked out, looking across the table at the girl, watching her grin triumphantly as she fussed with a cherry tomato in her salad.

Breana started crying and Alex's heart sank.

"Bre... _please_...tell me..."

"He was in an accident, Alex...I don't know what to do..."

"I'm on my way!" Alex stood and threw some money on the table, and the girl stood, too.

"You're not coming...this is _all_ because of you...all your fuckin' fault!" Alex spat at her.

"Oh, sweetie! You're not going _anywhere_ without me...you know the phrase...a couple that stays together... _well_ , stays together." She giggled.

Alex felt like throwing up, from fury and fear.

 

Alex rushed into the hospital room and headed straight to the bed where Matt lay, eyes closed. He sensed movement and turned to see Breana rising from a chair in the corner, their baby girl bundled up, sleeping in her arms.

Alex went to her, pulling her and the child into a tight embrace, whispering comfort into her ear as she let out a sob, nodding. He stood back and brushed the tears from her face before pulling her into another hug.

Breana pushed baby Amelia into Alex's arms, and he held the little girl close to his face, breathing in the calming smell of sweet, clean baby.

She had followed Alex into the room and was now standing in the doorway, clearing her throat. Alex glared at her, but then realized he had to go along with this mess he was responsible for, had to keep her happy to prevent another "accident" from happening.

He made a brief introduction and then Breana filled them in on what had happened.

Matt was on his way home from the store when a car came out of nowhere and plowed into him. He was unconscious when help arrived and had some impressive cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. He was expected to recover completely. The accident appeared to be a deliberate hit-and-run, though there was no clear indication why Matt was targeted. The police were still searching for the other car, with no luck.

Matt started waking up, moaning, and Alex rushed to his side, baby girl still cuddled against his chest.

 

" _Alex? Jesus!_ Had to get myself banged up good to get you to come see me...where've you been? Haven't heard from you since you got back from New York..." Matt joked weakly.

Alex shot the girl an angry look.

"Take it easy, Matt, you can give me a hard time later...just relax..."

"I'm fine...just groggy...they gave me some good meds. Did Bre tell you what happened? Fuckin' car came out of nowhere...and that's all I remember..."

Alex nodded, unable to speak.

" _So_ , who's this?"

Alex made introductions and watched in disgust as the girl had both Matt and Breana smiling and laughing within minutes, despite Matt's accident. Alex held baby Amelia tighter, wanting to protect her, like he had been unable to protect Matt.

 

Matt shifted on the bed and grimaced in pain, with Breana and Alex taking immediate notice.

"Okay, guys, I think Matt needs a break. Thank you for coming, Alex. I didn't know what to do..."

"You did the right thing, Bre...call me if you need anything...Miles is heading over now...is your sister coming to stay with you?" Alex kissed Breana's forehead and she nodded.

"Good...Helders, get some rest, yeah? I'll be back in the morning...in time for your sponge bath...to make sure they do it the way you like it..." Alex forced a grin and moved closer to his friend, baby girl still in his arms, and Matt reached up and wormed his finger into her little hand so she was clutching it in her tiny fist.

Matt easily sensed the worry in Alex's eyes even though he was trying to cover it with humor, and he lowered his voice to a soft murmur.

"I'm okay, Alex...I'm just thankful they weren't in the car with me...don't know what I'd do if something happened to them..."

Alex nodded, understanding, trying to swallow a painful knot that was climbing up his throat as his emotions struggled to surface, knowing how lucky they had been, this time.

He gently set the baby against Matt's chest and gave her a quick peck on the forehead before moving to leave.

"It was nice meeting you. We'll have to have you over for dinner once you're better!" She chirped and waved before turning to follow Alex, earning nods and smiles from his friends.

 

"Why do you want to be with someone who doesn't even care about you? Why are you doing this?"  Alex muttered, keeping his eyes on the road as they drove back to his place.

She looked at him as though he had just asked a ridiculous question.

"Because I can, silly!"

She giggled and went to stroke his cheek, but Alex flinched away, blocking her hand's movement with his shoulder and arm, prompting her to pout and giggle again.

Alex looked over at her and she looked back defiantly with a spoiled smirk, and he realized then that it was all simply a game to her. She didn't care about Alex, just wanted to use him to get what she wanted - her friends' envy and her father's attention.

This was the twisted way she and her father connected, she playing the role of daddy's little girl always in need, he playing the role of protective father always to the rescue. And Alex now clearly understood the lengths her father would go to keep his daughter happy. Matt's accident was a sobering warning that the father had the means to carry out every single threat he made, so Alex needed to play by the rules or risk having those he loved hurt, or even worse.

There was no way he could escape it, no way to fight against the man's power and wealth.

Alex was going to have to endure this privately in order to keep everyone safe, even if it meant alienating the people he loved.

 

From that point on, Alex curled into himself and focused solely on his mission to keep his friends and family from harm's way, doing so by becoming distant with all those close to him and pushing them as far from his life as possible, preferring to stay close to home, separated and secluded.

She still insisted on dragging him out to the clubs and restaurants to be seen, but he never included his friends, instead allowing himself to be surrounded by complete strangers, her people, a revolving group of spoiled and shallow jet-setters who lived entirely off family fortune.

He did the bare minimum needed to keep her happy and hated each moment spent with her, hated himself more and more every minute he had to talk to her, touch her, be with her.

She never gave him time alone and insisted on accompanying him everywhere, even when he and Miles needed to travel for interviews and tour promotions, she was by his side, like a gigantic leech draining his blood, smiling and laughing, getting along famously with everyone.

Alex learned to live with the continual stabbing pain that now resided in his stomach, the one that had him doubled over in agony at times.

To be honest, those were the only times he really felt alive anymore.

 

Alex eventually started matching her bad habits glass for glass, bottle for bottle, hit for hit, and bump for bump, anything that would help him forget the one indiscretion that had torn his life completely apart.

He became listless and quiet, wasn't so much living as simply watching himself going through the motions.

His loved ones and their well-being were the only reasons Alex continued on with the charade. He had accepted his responsibility in the matter and was willing to pay the price, but he wasn't about to allow others to suffer for his mistake, so he continued descending in a downward spiral, with no hope of recovery in sight.

He had to keep the secret.

He had to keep them safe.

 

The change in Alex was noted by those close to him and they were concerned by his sudden avoidance of them. They were also worried about his unusually heavy drinking and drugging, especially when most of it was done at home, alone with only her, indicating he was using it as a daily coping mechanism instead of a social activity.

Everyone tried to get through to him, to voice their concerns, but Alex shrugged them off, assuring them he was fine and just wanted to cut loose for once in his life.

He then did his best to avoid them even more, the agony of constantly lying coming full circle and catching up to him, causing him to pull himself into a ball, trying to shield himself from the pain.

His loved ones reluctantly gave him the space he requested, but couldn't understand why Alex was acting so recklessly when he appeared to have everything - fame, money, a successful career doing what he loved, a beautiful girlfriend, and good friends.

To any outsider, Alex was living the dream.

 

Alex became distant with Miles and put off being with him as much as possible because lying to his face hurt too much and he was afraid that Miles would become the next target if she ran off, crying to her father again, complaining that Alex was spending more time with Miles than with her.

Alex had to protect Miles, at all costs.

But Miles suspected something was wrong and he persisted, occasionally banging on Alex's front door while she and Alex were passed out in the living room, oblivious to the faraway sounds.

Miles tried to get Alex alone to talk to him, suspecting she might be the cause, but Alex refused and finally saw no other solution but to end their long relationship, saying it was for the best if he and Miles continued on only as bandmates and friends, not as lovers.

 

"You don't mean that..." Miles stated, flatly.

"I do, Miles. I need a break... _from you_...I'm feeling smothered..." Alex wouldn't look him in the eye and Miles took that as proof that Alex really didn't mean what he was saying.

"No, Alex...it's something else... _is it her?_ Is that why you're partying all the time...I know you...don't lie to me, Alex...we can work out whatever it is...just don't lie to me..." Miles shook his head, refusing to believe him.

"Miles...just... _please_...just accept that we've grown apart...we'll still do the tour...I'll always love you...you know that...and we'll always be friends...but...it's just...I'm sorry...but I have different interests now...and they don't include you..."

"You're lying!" Miles stormed off, leaving Alex running for a restroom, doubled over in pain.

Miles was devastated when it was apparent that Alex was serious about the break-up and was avoiding Miles whenever possible, but Miles refused to accept it as anything more than something said in the heat of the moment, something that he spit out because of frustration over something else.

Miles knew Alex.

This wasn't Alex.

So, he gave Alex some space, but kept a close eye on him, reluctantly falling into the role of good friend and bandmate, waiting for the moment when everything would make sense, and he would have Alex back.

 

Months later, they were at their first concert venue, hosting a pre-show VIP dinner party to kick off the start of their world tour.

The father showed up, goons in tow, at the request of his daughter. She spotted him enter from across the room and dramatically ran into his arms, hugging and squealing, and then proudly pulled him around the room, introducing him to everyone.

The father made a point of looking Alex's way and smirking as he shook Miles' hand, gripping it between his two.

Alex trembled and felt sick.

The father and daughter made their way over and the man grabbed Alex and pulled him into a warm hug, smiling, for all to see, as he whispered a warning and a threat.

"You better not forget your priority on this tour, asshole. Mind you, Alexander, if you make one wrong move or do anything to make my little girl unhappy, you _will_ suffer."

He patted Alex firmly on the shoulders and leaned in once more, still smiling.

"And don't think it will only be you suffering, my boy, I'd rather watch your pain as you see those you love cut down in front of you. Would hate to see your cute, little boyfriend over there pay the fuckin' price for your stupidity. One shot from the crowd is all it would take."

Alex felt his legs weaken and his body slumped, losing the will to fight, feeling helpless and poised to lose everything he held dear.

" _Why?_ Why are you doing this?"

The father smirked, shook his head, and walked away.

 

Alex had a sliver of hope, though, and he pushed that sliver deep into his skin to feel its burn and pain, to remind him that there was still hope.

She had met a young politician at the dinner and had stuck by his side all evening. He was a handsome lad with boyish good looks, came from a well-known family that had a deep political history, and he had been introduced to them as an up-and-coming candidate who was running for the office of senator.

Alex saw her eyes flash as she instantly turned on the charm, touching, giggling, and flirting with the man, reminding Alex of the night they had met.

Maybe it was a good sign of things to come, maybe she would move on from the music industry to politics, it was election season after all, a perfect time for her to be seen on the arm of a young and powerful senator, who had aspirations for the White House.

Alex held onto the slight chance that he might be right.

 

Her distraction with the politician gave Alex a moment of solitude, something he hadn't had in a very long time. Having recently stopped with the drugs and alcohol to clear his mind and prepare for the rigors of the tour, he grabbed a bottle of water and wandered off, finding an unused room that effectively muffled the party noises in a soothing way.

He sat there, enjoying the quiet, staring at the wall, thinking about how much his life had changed, and his part in causing those changes.

This tour was supposed to be the best time of his and Miles' lives, the two of them finally playing together again after so many years. Looking back, they had been so excited about it while writing and recording the new material, and now he sat here, no longer enthused, no longer with Miles.

Alex knew he was stuck and had no other option but to wait it out until she grew bored of him, and then, hopefully, she and her father would move on and get out of his life, for good.

A warm hand rested on the back of Alex's neck, causing him to jump, startled, expecting her to be standing there, angry that he had left the party.

It was Miles.

He rubbed the soft skin of Alex's neck and Alex couldn't help but move into the familiar touch, Miles' knowing fingers working their magic to elicit the desired response, wandering to tangle with some of Alex's hair as he whispered to the boy.

"Are you okay, Alex? You're not yourself...haven't been for awhile now...we can cancel this whole thing...do whatever you need..."

 

Alex stood and crashed into Miles' embrace, the sheer force and urgency of it causing Miles to take several steps backwards to remain balanced, and they held themselves silently, their bodies cocooned into each other, sharing their warmth, their heads touching as they rested on their shoulders.

It only took a few moments before their hands began moving across each other out of habit, slowly squeezing hips, thumbs running up spines, caressing shoulder blades, touching anywhere possible while they stayed firmly in the other's arms.

Their breathing became labored and ragged, and both men raised their heads, cheek rubbing into cheek, their huffs ghosting over the other's neck and ear, sending shivering waves through their bodies. Neither spoke, preferring to let their hands do all the communicating.

Miles held Alex and slowly turned them, still in the embrace, and walked Alex until his back was to the wall, where his lean body pressed gently into Alex's, holding him in place while his hands started exploring Alex's sides and chest, the room silent except for their breathing, mouths now open and panting against each other in audible huffs, both men wanting what they had missed so much.

Miles pressed harder, rubbing his hips into Alex and humming, pleased to find Alex as hard as he was, knowing that although Alex was lying to Miles, his body wasn't, couldn't lie to him, _ever_.

 

Alex clutched Miles tighter and let out a frustrated whimper, one that revealed desperate want laced with an undercurrent of fear, and it drew a possessive and protective moan from Miles, who pulled away to look at Alex, who was trembling and fighting to avert his eyes.

" _Alex_..."

Alex began to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Miles..."

"Hush...it's okay, Alex...whatever this is...whatever's hurting you...it's got to stop...let me help... _please_..."

Alex buried his face into Miles' neck, wanting to tell him everything, wanting to tell him how badly he had messed up, wanting to tell him how much he missed him. And loved him.

But he couldn't.

Not yet.

Not until she was gone and everyone was safe.

He shook his head and pulled away. Miles took a deep breath and sighed, nodding.

"Okay, love... _not yet._..we'll do it your way...but I'm waiting...no matter how long it takes...I know you love me, Alex...and I love you...and I'll be here...waiting...we belong together..."

And with those words, Alex felt another sliver of hope appear, hope that once this was all over, Miles just might forgive him and take him back.

It was the only thing that would keep Alex going.

 

Someone popped their head in the room, signaling showtime.

They took a moment to adjust and straighten their clothes, no longer talking, and then Miles leaned in and gave Alex a tender, lingering kiss as he held the boy's face in both hands.

"I love you, Alex..."

Alex nodded, looking away.

"Last chance to call this all off..."

Alex shook his head and squeezed Miles' hand.

"No, Miles. I _need_ to do this..."

They held hands briefly as they made their way to the stage, Miles giving a firm squeeze before letting go as they approached the stage and the crowd roared.

Alex took his spot at the mic and looked out at the sea of faces, instantly freezing.

_Would hate to see your cute, little boyfriend pay the price for your stupidity. One shot from the crowd is all it would take._

Miles glanced over at Alex as he slung the guitar strap over his shoulder and he immediately knew something was wrong by the way Alex was standing and staring at the crowd, seeing, but not seeing them and holding onto the mic as though he were going to fall.

Miles made his way to Alex quickly, stopping when he was close enough to see the boy's body trembling.

" _God damn it!_ I knew we should've put this off! _Alex_ , love...you okay?"

 

**.o.O.o.O.o.**

 

"Alex, can you hear me? Are you feeling okay? Can I get you something to drink?"

 

Alex pulled his paranoid gaze from the crowd and released his sweaty grip on the mic, shaking his head clear of the father's threats.

The crowd continued to cheer and Alex looked into Miles' eyes and gave him a smile, hoping it was enough to ease Miles' worries. He then pointed lazily out at the audience, who roared their approval.

"No, no! I'm fine, Mi, just lost track of my thoughts for a minute..."

He glanced to the side of the stage, where she stood between her father and the young senator, her brows furrowing because the concert hadn't started as scheduled and her rockstar boyfriend wasn't being edgy or exciting enough.

_Just keep her happy._

_A little while longer._

_Until she gets bored._

 

Miles searched Alex's dark eyes, looking for the truth behind them, and easily saw Alex was lying, again. His heart sank, but he knew he would wait, for as long as it took, and he would be there by Alex's side when the time came that Alex needed him.

"Are you sure? If you aren't up for this...fuck it... _fuck it all_...we can cancel the whole thing... _right now_...until you are yourself again...you _will_ come back to me, Alex...I know it... _you're mine_..."

Alex looked at Miles and smiled softly.

Miles' face was determined, dark, and fierce, ready to go to battle with whatever was plaguing Alex. And Alex knew Miles would be there for him, waiting, and he loved Miles even more in that moment than he ever had before, if that were even possible.

Another reason to keep him safe.

_Just a little while longer._

Alex smiled again, and this time the smile reached his eyes, he belonged with Miles, and Miles would be waiting for him.

"I'm sure, Miles...I'm okay...it's going to be okay... _let's do this_..."

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this on a recent viewing of the movie Fatal Attraction (wow), the Bad Habits and Aviation videos, the pic of Alex's face beaten up, and a lengthy chat with TWJ about Alex and the first TLSP2 concert. Nobody's fault but mine.


End file.
